paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Velociraptor
Velociraptor, more commonly known as Raptor, is T-Rex’s adopted child and a traitor to her clan. Raptor tends to be quite fiesty most of the time and isn’t afraid to display her strength. Raptor is a brown and grey mutt with dark blue paws. Her fur is quite shaggy and she has quite a stocky build. Her eyes are dark green. If anyone was tasked with describing Raptor with one word, it'd be feisty. Raptor is very aggressive, boastful and isn't afraid to pick a fight with someone. She more or less follows her own rules and is completely untrustworthy at times. Although despite this, inside, Raptor is as pure as child and can be quite playful when with friends. Raptor was taken away from her mother at quite a young age. She'd be thrown out of her home and rejected by both her family and her breeders the second she opened her eyes due to reasons unknown to her. From there, she spent her first few days on the streets of Adventure Bay starving until T-Rex found her and took her in as his child. From there, T-Rex made her join the Stray Dog Clan and asked for Karma to take care of her whilst her adopted father was away. This continued onwards for about a month until finally Raptor was old enough for T-Rex to start training her. From there, she learnt the ways of SDC and was hired by Max as a spy for the group with her bringing back valuable information. After a year of doing so, Raptor decided to start taking advantage of her ranking and started warning groups of what the SDC was planning from there for no good reason. After a couple weeks of this happening, T-Rex grew suspicious and one day followed her to see what she was doing. When he found out about it, he was horrified and swiftly reported it to the group who immediately assembled to fight Raptor. When Raptor returned, Max told her that her treasonous actions had been discovered and that now she would have to fight the entire clan. After managing to fight almost everyone, it was time to fight her own father, T-Rex. She herself was reluctant to fight him and so was T-Rex. After some time of talking, T-Rex decided that she best leave now and that she was never to be welcomed back in the group's territory and so Raptor agreed. Now, she's Issac's trainee for the PREHISTORIC Patrol and hopes to stay that way until becoming his successor. SDC Max - Raptor had a lot of respect for Max before Brandon told her the problem with SDC (which ultimately caused her to become a traitor). Now she views him as nothing more then someone she must kill. Nick - Raptor doesn't mind Nick that much, she enjoyed spending time with him before she was exiled and had high respect for him. They both tended to defend each other in most situations before her banishment Jayson - Both of them were never close and Raptor didn't even bother with him. Although she knows his sceptical of her and hates how she often times makes fun of low ranks, she could care less Bentley - The two had a very close relationship and high respect for each other. When Raptor became a traitor however, a lot of that was lost and now the two hate eachother. Alex - Raptor always loved to scare Alex and often times, made him run off in fear. She'll always commonly call him a 'Scaredy Cat', even after being banished and loves to see his reactions to being ambushed. Rafe - Raptor always wanted to kill him and even now trains everyday to give him the worst day of his life. She, however, is still rather scared of him. Andrew - Raptor considers him as cowardly as anything and has pushed him into near death situations causing him to suffer life-threatening wounds. Even if he doesn't like bothering with her, she loves to. Parker - Raptor is known by him to take great advantage of his PTSD and loves to tease him. Most of him, he just tries to roast her only to be attacked or runs off in fear. Uma - Raptor isn't the biggest fan of her nor hates her. She likes the way she tricks enemies and practices her spying on her yet doesn't like how she tends to hang with omegas. Karma - Raptor and Karma have a very close relationship. She tends to view her as a motherly figure and loves her with her heart. Although she knows a lot of it may have been distorted with her being exiled yet she still loves her nonetheless. Quinn - Raptor is very neutral on her. The both of them never really talked although Raptor considers her very clingy and over-attached. Nonetheless, there's a form of innocence in her that somehow wins Raptor over in fights. T-Rex - Raptor always looked up to him as a father *She's semi-inspired by Blue's design from Jurassic World *She's Pansexual meaning she's attracted to all genders unlike Bisexual which means attraction to only Males and Females Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Agressive Animal Category:Agressive Animals Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Antiheroes Category:Former Stray Category:Mutts Category:Animals Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:OpenWish's Characters Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Puppies